


Love Tap

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A very confused Theo, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slightly odd Liam, nose boops, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam keeps touching Theo's nose at random moments. It's a weird thing to do and Theo isn't sure how to feel about it, but he doesn't tell Liam to stop.





	Love Tap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Once again, I'm here to blame Manon. She brought up nose booping Theo and I spiraled over it. lol

 Theo doesn’t want to say that Liam is weird, but he—like most people—has moments of eccentricity. Little habits and mannerisms that don’t break the norm exactly but skirt along the edges of it.

Liam uses his hands to talk, not in the same way that Stiles does, Liam is quieter in his movements, subtle almost. A clenching of fists, a half-aborted wave of the hand, the way he shoves them deep into his pockets and hunches his shoulders when he’s nervous or shy. Theo notices all of these things, mostly because it’s what he’s been conditioned to do, but also because it’s Liam and—for some reason that Theo can’t quite explain—he finds the little werewolf intriguing, finds his eyes seeking out Liam of their own volition.

He wants to see more, wants to gather and hide away all the little tidbits he finds, file them away like he’s always done with important information even though he doesn’t exactly know why any of this should be important.

There’s no reason for Theo to want to remember that Liam hates milk and would rather dip his cookies in peanut butter, there’s no reason for him to catalog the slightly slurred way that Liam says the word February or that the color Orange makes his eyes a little squinty whenever he sees someone wearing it. And, yet, Theo takes note of it all. Memorizes it like it could one day save his life despite being useless.

The nose touching is one of those things. One of Liam’s little oddities, one of the ways he speaks with his hands even though Theo doesn’t understand the message. Liam probably doesn’t even know that he does it.

* * *

 

The first time it happens they’re trying to bake a cake for Liam’s mother.

It’s not going well.

_At all._

They’ve already gotten into an argument three times, spilled flour all over the once pristine floor, and lost four eggs. Not broke four eggs, lost them. As in they seemingly just vanished into thin air. Theo’s not sure if he wants to blame the eggs on Liam’s strangeness or just the town of Beacon Hills as a whole, all he knows is that he put four eggs on the counter for Liam to crack into a bowl, turned around to shut the fridge and then had to deal with Liam asking where the eggs were. Theo’s been careful since that moment not to take his eyes off any of the other ingredients, the constant vigilance for a birthday cake is giving him a headache.

Liam laughs from beside him as he scoops flour out of a large yellow bag and into a big mixing bowl. Theo knows he’s laughing at him because there’s nothing else to laugh about. So, he turns his scowl from the counter where all the ingredients are laid out and directs it at Liam wholeheartedly. "What?"

Liam stares at him for a moment, a soft smile tugging at his lips and then reaches out with a single flour covered finger and touches Theo softly on the nose. “Stop glaring at the butter, Theo. It’s innocent.”

Then Liam pulls his hands away and continues to add flour into the bowl. Theo is left staring at him, his walls thoroughly rattled as he smells the strong scent of vanilla and flour on the tip of his nose.

_What the hell was that?_

He turns his head to the side so Liam can’t see and rubs at his face with his sleeve, the flour comes off, leaving a powdery white on red, but the warmth of the touch remains long after they slide the cake into the oven.

* * *

 

The second time it happens is just as startling, leaves him just as confused.

It’s just the two of them again, laid out on Liam’s bedroom floor a week and a half later, books and scribbled on sheets of paper spread across the carpet between them. Liam looks stressed, his hair a wild tangle atop his head from where his hands will periodically sneak up and tug at it, his eyes are tired but open wide like Liam hopes they’ll take in more information this way.

Theo sighs. Rubs at his own hair and then drops his hands down to the thick textbook. He taps at it twice and then closes it. “Okay, time for a little break, close your book Dunbar you look like you’re waiting for it to eat you.”

Liam’s eyes jerk up from the tiny words on the glossy page up to meet Theo’s eyes. “What?” He looks frazzled, the skin beneath his eyes a deep and worrying purple. 

Theo shakes his head, reaches over and closes the book for Liam. “I said we’re taking a break.”

“But—“

“No buts, you need a moment to breathe, you look like you’re going to die any second,” Theo says loudly cutting Liam off before he can argue. He settles a serious look on Liam, takes in every inch of his drooping form and adds: “Have you been getting any sleep lately?”

Liam drops his gaze, his eyes falling to the carpet guiltily. He shrugs one shoulder, fingers twisting nervously in front of him. “Some.”

“Some,” Theo huffs, frustration bleeding into the tone. And, even though he already knows the answer, he asks: “Have you been staying up to study instead of sleeping?”

Liam goes deathly still, doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, it’s not an answer and yet it is.

“Liam,” Theo’s tone is reprimanding. He doesn’t allow himself a moment to wonder why he’s so frustrated with Liam for not taking care of himself. He shoos away the tiny thought before it can grow into a real question and says aloud: “You need to sleep, otherwise all this studying is going to be pointless, you won’t retain the information as well as you would if you weren’t sleep deprived.”

“I know,” Liam mumbles dejectedly. “I’m just... worried... I need a high score on this test so I can get into the same college...” he trails off, his shoulders hunching up to his ears, “I just don’t want to fail.”

“You won’t.”

Liam looks up in surprise, wide blue eyes finding Theo’s in the yellow glow of the room. Theo feels a moment of embarrassment, but he pushes it away, makes himself focus on the exasperation he feels instead.

“You won’t fail, Dunbar,” he tells him, forces himself not to break eye contact even though he desperately wants to. “You’re clever, and this”—he gestures to the books— “you know this stuff, you’re going to ace the test and get into whatever college you want.”

“I...” Liam starts, his eyes blinking rapidly in surprise. His cheeks are flushed, his lips slightly parted as though there are words he wants to say but he can’t find them.

There’s a heavy moment of silence between them, it lingers far too long, neither of them speaking but neither of them looking away either.

Theo swallows thickly, forces himself to narrow his eyes into some semblance of a glare, he’s sure he fails. His voice is thick when he says: “You should go to bed, it’s late and you look one step away from becoming a zombie.”

Liam laughs, it’s a low sound, more startled out of him than anything. He nods, “okay, okay, I’m going,” he pushes himself up to his knees and then pauses. His expression going almost soft as he reaches out and touches Theo’s nose gently with the tip of his finger. It’s a fleeting touch, there and gone in less than a second, but Theo recognizes its significance even if he still hasn’t learned what it means. “...Thanks, Theo.”

Then Liam shoves up to his feet, stumbles over to his bed and flops face first into it with a groan of unbridled exhaustion. Theo’s face feels impossibly warm as he gathers his books and papers and leaves the room, pausing only a moment to reach out to the light switch and flick it off.

* * *

 

The third time it happens Theo should have seen it coming but it still catches him just as off-guard as the first time.

There are people everywhere, cheering wildly as Liam makes goal after goal. It’s the last game of the season, the last game Liam will ever play in high school and Theo can tell that he’s giving it all he’s got. Theo isn’t cheering and he’s not sitting up in the stands with Mason and Liam’s parents, but he is standing off to the side, mostly secluded by the shadows and rooting for Liam in his own quiet way. He’s impressed, Liam’s movements are so fluid and fast, almost graceful as he dashes across the field, weaving between players.

Theo has to admit that Liam has come very far from when they had first met, he’s no longer a small bundle of barely constrained anger, he’s looser, calmer, almost lighter. Like he’s finally settled into his own skin and is comfortable with who he sees when he looks into the mirror.

There’s a wild eruption, so raucously loud that Theo flinches at the noise. They had won. The people in the stands are yelling out Liam’s name as Liam runs around the field in uncontrollable excitement his hands raised high, helmet clutched in one hand and a ridiculous grin spread across his face. The people swarm him, pats and congratulations handed out like candy on Halloween, free and tooth-achingly sweet. Theo stays back, watches quietly, a smile tugging at his own lips as a pink-cheeked Liam thanks everyone over and over.

He stands there for a long moment before turning and walking to the parking lot. He knows Liam will be the last one to hit the showers so he decides to wait, drops the tailgate on his truck and hops up to sit on it. He watches as people slowly make their way to their cars, excited chatter filling in the gaps. A few people wave at Theo as they leave and Theo nods back. David and Jenna tell him to be careful and have fun as they pass by hand in hand, both of them clouded in the scent of happiness and pride.

Mason stops by with a freshly showered Corey, both of them smiling like idiots. “Hey, you going to the party?”

“No, I’m just...” he pauses. He’s just waiting for Liam, for no reason other than to have the chance to privately tell him congratulations. “Liam asked me to give him a ride.”

It’s a lie, but no one has to know that. Corey can’t hear his heartbeat or smell his nerves and neither can Mason.

Liam was going to ride with Mason and Corey, Liam didn’t even know that Theo had come to the game.

Mason raises a singular brown, his lips twitching in a way that puts Theo immediately on edge. The human is much too sly.

“Did you see that last goal Liam made?” Corey says excitedly. “There’s no way he’s not getting a full ride scholarship for this game.”

“I saw, it was impressive,” Theo says with a small smile. Corey’s enthusiasm is almost contagious.

“I’m always impressive,” a voice jokes from their left. They all turn to see Liam standing there, hands shoves into his pockets and hair dripping wet as though he hadn’t even tried to dry it. His cheeks are a little pink, the way they always are when someone honestly compliments him. 

"Hey," he says when he sees the three of them looking at him. 

Theo nods, Mason reaches out to pull him into a hug. "Great game dude, I'm so proud of you guys." 

"Thanks," Liam says almost shyly, thumping Mason on the back once and then pulling away. "You two are going to Nathans for the party, right?" 

Corey nods. "Yeah." 

Mason gives Liam a secretive little smile. "We might be a little late though, I have to congratulate Corey properly for the big win." 

Corey turns bright red, his hand shooting out to tangle his fingers with Mason's and pull him towards the car. "Um, I'll.. we'll see you ... later." 

With a roll of his eyes, Liam waves at them. "I didn't need to know that, you loser." 

 A loud laugh from Mason echoes throughout the parking lot. 

Together, Liam and Theo watch as the car starts up and carefully pulls out of the parking lot, the tails lights disappearing in the darkness. Theo is suddenly all too aware of how quiet the world is now, how desolate is seems save for himself and Liam. He turns to look at Liam and finds the werewolf already staring back, expression warm and content.

“You came.”

Theo’s been to other games; has watched Liam play, but there’s no reason to tell Liam that.

Theo shrugs. “I thought I should see at least one game before we graduate.”

It’s a... slant lie, just truthful enough to keep his heart and scent from giving him away. He’s done something like this a million times before. Liam shouldn’t be able to catch on but the way Liam smiles at him tells Theo he’s been caught regardless.

Liam’s hand reaches out and taps—not as gently as usual, but still soft enough to make Theo’s breath catch—on Theo’s nose. He smells like warm skin and soap, the smell of it lingers around Theo’s face even after Liam has pulled his hand away. It’s nice.

“Sure, Raeken,” Liam says in a conciliatory tone as he hops up beside Theo on the tailgate and bumps their shoulders together companionably, “whatever you say.”

They’re sitting closer than they ever have before, but neither of them moves away, they stay there for a long time, talking about useless things and going over the game.

They never actually make it to the party.

* * *

 

After that is happens even more often, soft little taps on the nose when they speak, or when Theo is being difficult about getting up for school. Each touch makes Theo feel warm inside, makes his breath catch, makes him want to reach out and wrap his fingers around Liam’s wrist and... and do something.

* * *

It’s the day before they graduate when Theo finally learns what might be the secret behind the nose touching.

He’s sitting in the kitchen, sleepily watching as Jenna and David bicker over the proper way to cook bacon. It’s an age-old argument Theo has come to learn in the months since he first moved in. There’s no real heat behind their words, in fact, Theo is almost sure it’s some weird type of foreplay for them which he adamantly does not want to ever think about.

“Fine, bake it like the weirdo you are,” Jenna says loudly.

“I will,” David says back just as loudly and dramatically opens the oven to shove the pan of bacon inside. He smiles up at Jenna triumphantly.

Jenna laughs and Theo watches as she reaches out and gently touches one finger to David’s nose. “Dork,” she murmurs lovingly before leaving the kitchen. Calling out in a mockingly loud voice: “Make sure it’s extra crispy!”

The kitchen door swings closed behind her and David shakes his head as he straightens up.

“What’s with the nose touching,” Theo asks before he can stop himself, too tired to filter any of his thoughts before they come from his mouth. “They both do it, all the time.”

He doesn’t have to clarify who _“they”_ are. Jenna and Liam are the only two that go around like weirdos touching peoples noses at odd moments.

David startles as though he had forgotten Theo was sitting there. A sheepish expression crosses his face as he reaches up to scratch the back of his neck, “I’m not sure really...”

“But..” Theo hedges, feeling as though there’s more David wants to say.

“But,” David shrugs, his eyes traveling to the kitchen door, the brown of them looking ridiculously love struck. “I have a theory.”

Theo quirks a brow. “And that is?”

“They’re just... full of love.” David laughs at the no doubt stumped expression on Theo’s face. He moves towards the table and drops into the seat across from Theo’s.

“Liam and Jenna... They’re not the best when it comes to talking—especially about their feelings. They’ve both been through a lot in life, way before I ever came along,” David says.

Theo nods, he knows that Liam hates talking about the more personal things in life. Knows that he would rather spar or workout than talk about what's bothering him, knows that he would rather play video games than admit he's ever sad. Theo can't blame him, he's the same. 

 David leans back in his seat, and taps his fingers lightly against the table, a funny little tune that Theo’s heard him and Jenna hum before. “They’re both more show than tell. So, when they feel an overabundance of love, when it grows and grows inside of them until they can’t contain it anymore, they’re not sure what to do with it, how to articulate that feeling. So, they just... _boop_.”

“ _Boop_ ,” Theo repeats dryly.

“Yeah.” David taps his own nose with a grin. _“Boop."_

David stands up and stretches. “But, that’s just a theory.” He pats Theo lightly on the shoulder then moves back towards the oven, leaving Theo with more questions than any definitive answer.

 

* * *

 

The theory... makes sense when Theo watches Liam boop Mason on the nose, they’ve been best friends since the dawn of time. It makes sense when Jenna boops Liam on the nose at the dinner table and when she boops David on the nose when they share a coffee in the morning. It makes sense until Theo adds himself into the equation and then everything falls apart, becomes skewed. In no world would Liam touching Theo’s nose ever equate to him having feelings— like love— about Theo. Sure, they get along, they’re friends, but...

Maybe it’s just a habit.

Liam’s just used to his nose being touched and touching other people’s noses. Theo moving into the Geyers house just must have thrown Liam off, confused him somehow. That’s the only way it makes sense.

* * *

 They’re graduating, David and Jenna are crying, and Theo is still obsessing over nose boops. His thoughts revolving around the odd little gesture, the fondness always present in Liam’s eyes, the warmth of Liam’s finger against his skin...

“Dude, stop spacing out or else you’re going to trip when you walk across the stage,” Liam says from behind him. “Moms recording the whole thing and I will show everyone we know if you trip. Stiles will mock you for years.”

Theo rolls his eyes. He’s next in line, the little paper with his name on it is damp as he clutches it with sweaty fingers. He doesn’t know why he feels so nervous about this.

“Theo,” Liam says softly and Theo finally looks up. “It’s going to be fine, breathe.”

Theo listens, sucking in a deep breath, all he can smell is the sugary scent of Liam’s fond exasperation.

There’s a hiss of “Next!” from the edge of the stage and Theo moves to go but before he can Liam’s hand moves towards him. Theo purposely holds still an extra moment so that Liam can touch his nose, it lingers longer than it ever has before as Liam says. “I’m proud of you, Theo.”

Then his hand falls away and pushes at his side. “Go and remember not to trip.”

Theo hands the woman at the edge of the stage his paper.

“Theodore Raeken,” the woman announces to the awaiting crowd and Theo walks across the stage to the sound of cheering, Liam's voice somehow creeping in over everyone else’s.

Theo does trip, and it’s entirely Liam’s fault because all he can smell is the sweet scent of Liam’s emotions and feel the everlasting warmth of Liam’s skin. It’s hard to be embarrassed about it though when he feels so very elated.

* * *

It feels like days since Theo has last slept as he climbs up the stairs after Liam, the day has been long and full of grand emotions. He feels content and exhausted. They were officially done with high school and ready to be sent out into the world.

“Night boys!” Jenna calls up the stairs at them, her voice high with happiness and too much wine. Theo can hear her murmuring to David about how her boys were both men now, all grown up and ready to leave the nest. He shakes his head fondly when her voice breaks on the last word.

“Night!” Theo and Liam call back in unison, sharing a look as they make their way down the hall.

Liam opens his bedroom door and looks over his shoulder to presumably tell Theo goodnight but before he can Theo interrupts him.

“Hey, Liam,” his heart is thudding like a racehorse through his chest.

Liam’s head tips to the side curiously, one hand still on his doorknob. “Yeah?”

Theo licks his lips, moves a little closer. He tries to smile but can’t quite make his lips form the proper curve. “I’m proud of you,” he tells Liam and carefully reaches up to touch the ball of Liam’s nose with the pad of his finger. Liam’s eyes widen, his lips parting in surprise.

Theo’s finger is only there for a spilt-second then he turns and retreats to his own bedroom before his heart leaps from his body.

He tries to ignore David's Theory as he crawls into bed. If Liam touches peoples noses when he feels an overabundance of raw affection or love... then what did it mean that Theo just did it back?

* * *

 

Theo wakes with a start the next morning. For a moment he’s not sure why he’s even awake yet because exhaustion still clings to him like a second skin. Then he hears it, Liam’s pounding heart and his little nervous whines as he paces in the kitchen. Theo yawns; glances over at the clock and sees that it’s not even noon and yet Liam is downstairs having some sort of crisis. He sucks in a deep breath, scenting at the air. All he can smell is nervous sweat, but not the life-threatening kind.

He rolls his eyes and slides out of bed, he should probably see what’s got Liam so wound up. He makes a detour to the bathroom, brushes his teeth but leaves his hair a mess because he can’t be bothered to look for his brush. Then he stumbles his way down to the kitchen.

Liam is standing still, his eyes narrowed on an envelope on the kitchen table. Theo recognizes it at once. It’s exactly like the letter he himself had received the week before. A letter of admittance or rejection from Liam’s college of choice. Everything suddenly makes sense.

"Just open it, Liam," Theo says as he sits at the table and nudges the letter closer to Liam. 

"I can't," Liam says and Theo can hear the subtle note of worry in his voice. 

Theo stares up at him for a long moment and then pushes out the chair beside him. "Sit."

Liam sighs but drops down into the chair exhaustedly. They both stare at the inoffensive letter on the table, a stark white against the deep brown wood. 

"What if it's a rejection," Liam whispers, his fingers clenching on the table. 

"It's not," Theo tells him assuredly. He has no way of knowing for sure that Liam got in until Liam opens the letter, but he does know that Liam deserves it, has worked hard for it all year long. He believes in Liam and he believes that the letter will start with:  _Dear Mr. Dunbar we are pleased..._

"Do you want me to open it for you?" Theo asks hesitantly, not sure if that's crossing some sort of line. 

Liam jerks his eyes away from the letter in surprise. He swallows thickly and nods his head as he pushes the unopened envelope towards him. "Please."

Theo sucks in a deep breath, he's surprised to find that he's nervous too. This letter decides whether or not they end up at the same college together. Theo isn't sure what he would do without Liam around 24/7 to talk to him and study with or even to boop him on the nose. With a single claw, Theo cuts into the side and shakes out the letter within. He pauses, looks up at Liam for one last round of approval, Liam exhales shakily and nods at him to continue, so Theo does. He unfolds the letter and quickly reads over the words silently.

Something warm and proud coils in the pit of Theo's stomach when he looks up, his eyes meeting Liam's worried blue ones. "You got in, Liam." 

"I did?" Liam's voice is small and full of wonder. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah," Theo holds out the letter and Liam takes it from him quickly, reads over the words for himself and laughs delightedly. 

"I got in!" He cheers, jumping up from his chair. "We're going to go to the same college Theo! I can't believe I did it!"

"I can, I knew you could do it," Theo tells him, nudging him gently in the side to get his attention. 

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Liam tells him quietly. 

Theo shakes his head, his cheeks burning beneath Liam's gaze. "You could have, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for Liam."

Liam stares at him for a long moment, his heart slowly picking up speed in his chest. Theo's eyes flicker from Liam's face to his heart then back up. He wants to ask if Liam is okay, but he can't get his mouth to work, not with the way Liam is staring at him. It's the look he gets in his eyes everytime he touches Theo's nose and yet it's different, more. Liam drops the letter onto the table and reaches out like he always does, but his finger doesn't press softly on the tip of Theo's nose, instead his fingers tangle in Theo's loose sleep shirt and pull him up until their at eye level.

"Thank you for believing in me," he whispers, then soft lips press against Theo's, warm and hesitant and full of so much emotion Theo feels like he can't breathe. 

Theo feels like he did that first time Liam touched his nose, confused and startled and impossibly warm inside. 

Liam moves back slowly, expression nervous but hopeful as he looks into Theo's eyes. There's a question there, unverbalized but Theo can understand it all the same. 

Theo stands up from the weird position Liam had pulled him into, tugs Liam in close. Kisses him deeper, harder, like he's been dying to do it for months. There's a soft noise of surprise against his mouth as Theo licks his way inside, tastes toothpaste and overly sweetened coffee on Liam's tongue. It's perfect. 

Theo realizes as he kisses Liam, that maybe David’s Theory really was right. It might not make sense to Theo when he adds in himself, but maybe it doesn’t have to. Odd things usually don't make sense, and Liam is the oddest thing Theo has ever come across: Liam talks subtly with his hands and doesn't like the color orange or milk or to speak about his feelings, and he likes booping people on the nose when he feels too much love well up inside of him. Theo can live with that because maybe Theo's a little odd too. He'd have to be to love Liam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
